


She's Hawkeye

by JoyfulPotato



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Brotp, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulPotato/pseuds/JoyfulPotato
Summary: Clint is alone and misses a certain Hawkette.





	She's Hawkeye

Clint looked around the bedroom in the tiny loft apartment. His things barely filled the already small room. A wobbly card table stood up against one wall; on it was a laptop, It was weird having a place entirely to himself; even just having a room to himself was bizarre. Clint thought he should be ecstatic about having some privacy, quietness, and space when instead the prospect made him uneasy.

He laid down on the bed. When he shifted his weight it slid across the floor slightly. For anyone else in the world, the bed would be about as uncomfortable as could be, but for him, it was tolerable, except for the absence of another across from him.

Clint looked over to the other side of the bed. He missed his Kate making stupid faces at him or her mouth half open and snoring softly. When he woke up in the morning it wouldn't be to Kate being obnoxious and forcing him awake by pinching his nose and covering his mouth or socking him with a pillow. It would be to a crappy alarm clock. He wondered how long it would take to get used to not having Her around. At the moment he wasn't sure he would get used to this.

He listened to a loud creaking noise coming from upstairs. The apartment complex was old, and the rational part of him knew that the noises he had been hearing since he got here this afternoon was just the apartment settling and then maybe his overactive and lonely imagination.

"Man, I miss you." He spoke to the ceiling. The whole ‘Hawkeye’ thing had kept both of them busy, Clint barely had time to sit and think about Kate and how she is doing with her new job as a Private Investigator. He had appreciated it at first but now was upset over it. He hadn't even really gotten a good chance to say bye or even a simple ‘stay safe’. Clint sat up and walked to a small table in his room. Kate had left a sheet of folded paper with him; on it was her new Californian residence. He wanted to call her, just to talk to her for a while but decided against it, she had only moved recently, he thought that he should give her time to settle down in the West Coast.

Clint grabbed a few loose sheets of paper and started to write.

Hey D̶u̶m̶b̶a̶s̶s̶ Katie. Thought I should send you a note, see what you're up to and all, bet you don't miss me at all you little bastard. Well, I don't miss you either. Hope you're not getting into too much trouble, because I don't know when I'll be around there.

Clint tore out the sheet of paper with his scribble on it and ripped it up. He didn't know how much more lame writing letters could be.

Clint spoke again sighing. “C’mon Barton, she's gonna be fine. She’s Hawkeye.”

He eventually left his apartment to enjoy the rest of his day and not dwell on the fact that he was bored and wanted to talk to someone fun like Kate. He spent his time walking around the city ‘patrolling’ which was really just him buying food from street vendors and taking photos with fans. Clint made his way to a cafe to relax-- but more so to get more food.

His phone rang, it lit up with a picture of Kate and him, one that they took together not too long ago. He smiled at it and answered.

“Hey, Katie, It’s funny you called-- I was just gonna call you. The funniest th--” He was interrupted by Kate.

“SHUTTUP!” He heard an explosion in the background “I need help! Send all the Help! Avengers Assemble or whatever! Where is everybody?! Does nobody care if the entire West Coast is eaten up by giant land sharks?! Help me!”

“Katie, slow down. What’s happening?

“Look at the damn news, Clint! And get ready-” He turned around to face the television and just like Kate said, land sharks. Oh boy. “-because America is gonna be there to teleport your butt right to me in about two seconds!” The back of his shirt collar was yanked with considerable force a familiar voice spoke, America Chavez. “C’mon Hawkeye.”


End file.
